Had A Bad Day
by Knight Of Loki
Summary: Maximum Jessica Ride just got a job at Intex. A high estate company. Her new boss just so happens to be the hottest guy in the business. Nicolas Raven Martinez. Do you see a shipment? I do NOT own Maximum Ride JP dose. Repost.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever had that one day when nothing goes your way? Or when the whole world's against you? Yeah well thats what happened to me. Let me explain, my name is Maximum Jessica Ride. I just got out of college and got a job as a secretary. Well sexretary as my sister says. Little ass, but hell shes my sister. I cant hate her can I?

Yes, yes I can. Anyway I am currently on a train. Ya know how the doors say 'please dont lean on?' Well its kinda hard when there's a big scary guy whom every time the train stops and starts you hit him. Well I'm in that situation.

I sighed leaning on the door. I hated my life so much. So much I didnt notice the train stop or the door open.

"Ah!"I fell back into someones chest."Oh I'm so sorry!" instead of shoving me out of the way, like most, he helped me up and over to two vacant seats.

He didnt say anything.

"Thank you," he nodded in response. This is going to be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya know how I said it was gonna be a long ride? Well it was. The guy next to me had like no mood. Face always blank, quiet, keeps to himself. God its annoying. I'm starting to hate him. A lot.

The train jerked stopping. Throwing me a little.

"Um, hi could you, um, help me? I'm looking for Intex and I dont know where that is. Do you know?"I asked the guy that helped me on the train.

He looked at me and turned and...left. He left me! That jerk! I just asked for some help not his number. I turned to go the opposite way.

"Hey,"a handsome male voice rang out. I turned back around. The train guy was looking at me."Are you coming?"

I nodded hurrying back over to him.

"Were going the same way lets go,"his voice was barely hearable! How dose this guy get around in such loud places?

"Thanks, again. It's my first day and I have like no clue where to go. So whats your name? I'm Maximum Ride,"I waited for a reply.

"Nick,"he mumbled. That sounded awfully familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Did I know him from school or something?

"Do I-"he cut me off.

"Were here,"I looked up. The place was huge! It had like 60 floors!

I looked back at mystery man but he had started walking away. God this guy was rude! Then again I am acting like a 5 year old who's going to work with there father.

"Max! I didn't know you worked here!"Iggy my best friend scince 4th grade appeared next to me.

"James you idiot I sent you a letter saying I was working here!"I playfully punched his arm.

"Why was Fang with you?"Ig questioned as we walked in.

"Who?"I asked.

"Fang the guy that was with you,"he clarified.

"That guy? He saved me from hell train and helped me here but I thought his name was Nick,"I punched in a time card.

"He TALKED to you!"Iggy shouted.

"Yeah he IS human and humans DO TALK,"I rolled my eyes."Its no big deal."

"Max Fang never Dylan's afraid of him and he's the biggest guy in the office!"Iggy explained.

"Yeah yeah whatever, its still not that special,"Me and Ig split up so I could go see my new boss.

Knock knock,"Hello anyone here?"I stepped in.

"You again?"the handsome voice spoke.

I spun around and hit someone's chest. Again!

"Ow,"I rubbed my nose thankful I had a hard head. The next thing I know a hand's in front of my face. I gratefully took it."Thanks,"I mumbled.

"You need to pay more attention,"he chuckled.

"You need to make noise or breath or-or SOMETHING!"I yelled back.

"Hmm no thanks,"I glared at him."So what are you doing here?"

"Well if you simply_ must know_ this is where my boss is,"he stuck his hand out."What this for?"

"Welcome to the job I'm Nick Martinez,"I stared at him confused."I'm your new boss,"he explained.

"Oh! Well nice to meet you,"I shook his hand embarrassed.

After that he pretty much stayed quite. A sneeze or a cough here or there but nothing more. Even when the lunch bell rang he didn't jump like me. Damn that bell is loud! I could go def from that. I wasn't really hungry so I stayed were I was.

That's how the whole day went. Silence papers, though he did give me some papers to take to other floors. That made the day less boring. I met some new people too. Slut Lissa, Play Boy Dylan, Talker Tina, and Stupid Sam. He just couldn't take a hint. I can't tell if I'm going to enjoy this job or hate it with a passion.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the end of the day, finally! This job will be the death of me. I cant stand all the silence! No wonder everyone else quit! But hell I need the job.

I sighed punching out my card before turning and hitting ANOTHER chest. I swear to fucking god if its Fang one more time. I turned to see the creepy guy on the train. I think his name was Dylan?

"Hello Max,"he smirked.

God how I wish I could knock that smirk off."Hello."

"Could you do me a favor?"he leaned down.

"Sorry, but I'm kinda busy,"I tried to side step but his arms closed me in.

"It'll only take a second,"Suddenly I was pulled away from him.

I turned to see Fang gripping my arm.

"Lets go,"He dragged me away.

"Thanks for the save, but I would like my arm back,"I pulled out of his grasp, angry. I didn't need his protection! I can take care of myself!

"Dont go near him again. He's bad news,"Fang walked me to the train station.

My mind was racing. Why was he bad news? What could he possibly do to me? Was he crazy or something? He didn't seem it but hell anything's possible. He also didn't seem like he was one to force himself on people but he seemed pushy when I was trying to leave.

I'm just gonna take Fangs advice and stay away. He just seems off. And Fang seems pissed!

I got off at my stop as did Fang. I guess Dylan's not the only creeper, huh? I mean like wasn't his stop, like, 5 before mine?

"Why'd you get off here?"

"My stop."

"Really?"

"Yes I was just getting coffee and missed my stop. So I had to get on at another,"he explained.

"Oh I though you were following me,"I admitted.

"Maybe I am,"he whispered in my ear.

"Come on man dont even joke about that!"I shouted as he walked away.

I sighed heading home. By the time I got there Ella was on my couch.

"So how was it?"

"Odd."

"How?"

"My boss do sent talk there's a creeper a bitch(Lissa) and Iggy,"Ella froze.

"I-Iggy works with you?"

Confused I nodded.

Her hands gripped my shoulders as she shook me."You have to get him to go out with me Max you have to! I've been crushing on him for, like, ever!"

"Ok ok Ill see what I can do Just let me eat first god,"I have no coment


	4. Chapter 4

As promised I went to work the next day and talked to Iggy.

"Iggy can I talk to you,"he stopped and looked at me.

"Sure what?"

"I kinda have a friend that has a thing for you,"oh god how cliche.

"Why Max I didn't know you fancied me!"he put his hand on his heart.

"Not me stupid! Ella wants to go out with you! Your more like my brother!"I spat. Ew! He's not even my type!

"Well Ella the girl who blushed every time I talked or walked by finally asked me out? Sure Ill go just tell me when,"he walked away.

"Well that was easier then I thought, back to work,"I took the copied papers back to Fang.

"So Fang when are you coming over?"Lissa's voice rang out.

"Never."

"Oh why? You know you want me. I mean who wouldn't?"she flipped her hair.

"Um I hope I'm not interrupting. Here's your papers Fang,"I put them down.

"Dont worry I was just leaving,"Lissa blew a kiss."Bye!"

Fang made a face as she turned around. I had to suppress the laughter from how they acted.

"Thank you for saving me! She always hits on me, but I dont care for her. Its odd I thought she was going out with Sam of something,"he spoke fast.

"Maybe she thinks your cute or your good in bed,"I pointed out.

"Wouldn't know,"his cheeks were tinted pink.

"What no one ever told you you were good in bed?"I was surprised. He's so hot and no ones told him he's good in bed? Sad. Wait why was I thinking about that? Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew! Bad thoughts! Bad images! Ah someone call 911!

"I-I've never had sex,"his voice broke me out of my thoughts,"I'm saving myself for marriage. Its some family thing, stupid right? You can laugh,"he hid his eyes.

"Dont worry I'm a virgin too. My family thinks 'marriage is the right way and the only way!' or something. So don't feel bad. And if you haven't guessed Iggy's a virgin too,"Fang looked up surprised.

"Yup, he might talk big but its just talk. So don't feel bad,"he chuckled.

"You always know what to say to make people better, huh?"I smiled.

"Yup! Just tell 'em the truth!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello authors note. If I get any more things that say my grammar and spelling suck I will fucking stop writing. And if you don't believe me dare to try but then everyone will hate you. Any way since I've written short chaps I'm gonna make this one longer. I'm not trying to be mean but I know I can't spell so just leave it.**

I sighed, my job was going the same as always. Shitty. Sam and Dylan had asked me to some stock party or something. Apparently someone had closed a big deal with another company. Sadly Iggy couldn't go. He had to take Ella out. There going to a Chinese restaurant, I think.

"Max, are you ok?"Fang was suddenly in my face. I jumped back.

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine just thinking, sorry,"I blushed embarrassed."Were you talking?"

"I said would you join me at the stock party? I don't feel like Lissa hitting on me all night,"he clarified.

"I guess there's nothing to do anyway. Ella's going out so I'd be home alone anyway,"I picked up his hand and a pen and wrote my address down."Pick me up at 6 and don't be late."

I went home a little happier then normal that night. He did pick me up at 6, just 6:01. Fashionably late, he insisted. Stupid ass. Ella had left before me. I think she said something about dinner and a movie. Lucky her, she gets a dinner and movie, I get drunk. Who is the REAL winner? We all know that answer. Me!

Fang was in his normal black attire. He seemed really surprised to see me in a midnight blue dress but I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend so its ok.

"Ready to go?"he held his arm out to me.

"Yup,"I took his hand and he led me to his car. He had a black Toyota. It was a very nice car. Like no one used it. He must not have a lot of guests. Or he doesn't trust people. Or it's new.

We got to the party around 6:52. Lissa was all over Dylan and Tessa was all over Sam, so maybe I could have a good time. Thank god.

Me and Fang were next to each other almost the whole time. He didn't seem to mind though. In fact at one point he put his arm around me. Heat went to my face. No one had ever done that before! And yes I have had boyfriends!

Fang was drunk off his ass when it was time to go. Luckily I had stopped drinking so I was sober. But Fang had to fuck around and not give me the keys!

"Fang hand me the keys,"I held my hand out.

"No, come get them,"he chuckled holding the keys above my head.

"I am in no mood! Give me the fucking keys!"I jumped to grab them but he pulled them away from me.

"Say 'please master can I have the keys?'"he taunted.

I sighed, I can't get home without those damn keys! Thank god he was drunk! He probably wont remember anything. I put on the cutest face I could.

"Please master can I have the keys?"he brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Good girl,"he dropped the keys into my hand. I hate this guy so much!

I got to my house, because I didn't know where he lived, around 10:27. He, with my help, was able to stumble into the house on the couch.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"No."

"Soda?"

"No."

"Then what do you want?"he pulled me into his lap.

"I want Max,"his lips met mine in a fiery kiss. Our lips moved as one, like they had always meant to be together. Suddenly the front door opened. I shot up. Ella was home. My first thought was why couldn't she wait! I had enjoyed that kiss! I wiped my lips with the back of my hand.

"Welcome back Ella how was your date?"I tried to act normal but my mind raced as to what could have happened if she hadn't come home just then.

"Magical! He was so romantic! It was the best date ever! I couldn't believe he was just so nice!"she cooed."I kinda thought he was - WHOS ON YOUR COUCH!"she screamed

"Ella, Ella calm down! This is my boss, Fang, I mean Nick. He got a tad drunk and couldn't drive home. Since I don't know where he lives he's staying here for the night,"I explained.

"Oh that's it? I thought he was a stalker or robber or something,"she sighed and went into the kitchen.

"And he's sitting on our couch? But I can see how you got that mixed up,"I joked.

"Maaaaaaax I want a pilllllllllow!"Fang complained.

"Fang I'm talking to my sister wait a second,"I hushed.

"I think you should go over there. He - he needs you!"Ella laughed going up stairs.

"Shut up! He's just a little drunk!"I yelled.

"A little? Yeah right!"she burst out laughing again.

"I hate you so much!"I yelled.

"Maaaaaaaax! Fang wants a pillow!"he complained again.

"Ok, ok I'm coming,"I grabbed an extra blanket and pillow."Here now go to sleep."

He was already out by the time I got back.

"What the hell! Oh never mind,"I gently laid him down on the pillow and put the blanket on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My head,"Fang complained.

"Then you shouldn't have drunk so much!"I sighed.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm your master,"he smirked. FUCK! He remembered!

I suddenly smirked and clapped my hands together as loud as possible.

"Ow!"he held his head.

"That's what you get! Now I'll go get you some coffee,"I stepped out side as he groaned.

Fang POV(real quick)

As Max left the room I touched my lips. Had we really kissed? She hadn't said anything so maybe it was a dream. Or did she just not want to talk about it. Maybe Iggy was right. Maybe your true self comes out when your drunk. But he could be wrong and I could be crazy.

I groaned as I heard someone being pressed against a wall. At first I thought it was Lissa and Dylan. They usually do stuff around about now. Then I heard my name. Realization hit me. It was Max!

I jumped knocking my chair over and ran down the hall. Max was pressed agent the door of the break room when I saw them. Dylan loomed over her. His leg was between hers and the look of fear flashed across her face.

She closed her eyes tightly and turned her head away. He smirked and leaned down.

"Hey!"I yelled."Leave her alone!"


	6. Chapter 6

Dylan loosened his grip enough for Max to shove him off. He was quick though, snagging her hair before she could get away. She yelped in pain and surprise. Pulling her back to the wall.

"Why would I release her? Hmmmm? Shes not yours is she? Your can't tell me to do anything. You can stand there and watch as I take her or you can leave,"he sneered.

I growled, how dare he! I dashed over to them and punched his side. He released her and she fell, smacking her head on the door frame. Dylan regained his composure and tried to punch me. Luckily he only clipped my shoulder. I brought my fist up collided it with the bridge of his nose, disorienting him as I pulled my fist back. He stumbled backwards.

I took my chance and grabbed my cell phone. I tossed it to Max,"Call 911!"I yelled. As soon as the operator answered the phone was smacked from her hand. Dylan took it and threw it. Then punched me by square in the face. His hand instantly snapped back. You can't punch some one square in the face without hurting your self.

The sound of sirens surprised me. They got here awfully fast. Maybe it was because she didn't answer the phone. Max was just coming to me when the cops busted in.

They instantly arrested Dylan. It turns out he had over 7 attempted rape charges. This just happened to be the first time a victim spoke up. Then another. Suddenly all the women were speaking up. Max had given them the courage to face their problems. Good for them.

~~~Max POV~~~

I sighed we, Fang and I, had got back from the police station. I had a bruise on my brain and Fang, well he wouldn't let anyone treat him. He insisted on staying with me. Making sure I was ok. Sure it was sweet but the idiot needs to learn that I'm not a fucking porcine doll.

"Fang come here,"I sighed.

"What?"he walked over.

"Sit down I'm going help you get cleaned up,"he sighed and sat down. He watched as she got the first aid kit out and placed it next to him. She gently felt his nose.

"It doesn't feel broken. Maybe bruised but you'll be fine,"she cleaned the dried blood off his nose and mouth.

"You might need to change your clothes though. The have blood on them. Thank you, for helping me I mean. You must have great hearing,"I through the bloody napkins away.

"The hang over does that to me,"he admitted.

"Then it must be a good thing,"I chuckled.

Suddenly Iggy and Ella ran in.

"Max! Max! Are you ok?"Ella ran over looking me up and down.

"Iggy? Ella? What are you doing here?"I asked.

"We had to make sure you were ok! We heard you were attacked! What happened?!"

"Dylan just tried to make a move. When I said no, he didn't take it very well. It's all good now we can move on,"I brushed it off.

"Now what do you say we go out partying, huh? Lord know I need a scotch on the rocks right about now,"I suggested.

"Not me!

"Not me!"

"Not me!"Ella Iggy and I yelled.

"?"Fang looked at us questioningly.

"Your driving. No drinks for you!"I tossed him the keys and we ran like hell.

"MAX!"

Finally we got to the bar. It was a nice little place and for only 8:30 the club was jumping. People were already on the dance floor doing there dirty dances. Girls grinding against guys. Guys grinding against guys. Slutty girls in slutty clothes getting people drinks. Smooth talking bar tenders handing pretty girls drinks.

"This is soooooooo cool!"this was Ellas first time going to a bar."Come on Iggy lets dance!"Ella pulled him away. She had also started grinding on him. Then they went into a back room. Should I check on them? Seriously I don't think I should let this -

"Max! Max! Look what Iggy gave me!"Ella ran out crying. She had a - a wedding ring? They've been dating for what a fucking month?! And he already purposed! Wow they work fast.

"You have my blessing,"I rubbed her head.

"Scotch on the rocks!"the bar tender yelled.

"Thats me!"I turned and grabbed it.

Ella ran back to Iggy and Fang came to join me. He smirked at me and rubbed my head. Something seemed to warm me up. Why was he so nice to me? Why did he save me? Why did he keep doing nice things for me? Suddenly the idea hit me like when I was punched in the face at band camp. Could he like me?


	7. Chapter 7

I sighed again. It was like the 10th time I did so. Fang also seemed to be getting annoyed by me. Every time I sighed he would frown and clench his fists. Was I really that bad? I know I sighed a lot but really?

Anyway remember how Dylan attacked me? Well he was served 10 to 15 years in jail. My life seems so boring. Ella's getting married. Iggy's family is going to have a big party. Gazzy and Nudge and Angel were going to be there too.

Who are they? Well Gazzy and Iggy are cousin. Angel is Gazzy sister, she's 2 years younger. Nudge and Gazzy are dating, and there only in middle school! See I'm so lonely. Everyone has boyfriends and girlfriends but I have a job. Its total bullshit!

Before I could sigh again I went to the break room. Only Lissa was there and she hates me. Not really sure why but she does. She kinda had this obsession with Fang. I found that out when he opened his mail box and a ton of love letters fell out. Sad part was it wasn't valentine's day.

"Hello."

"..."ass I'm just being nice.

"So how's accounting?"

"..."the bitch is ignoring me!

"Look ass hole I'm being nice! So just fucking say hi! Jesus Christ!"I didn't say anything after that.

"Look if you keep taking Fang away from me I won't make your job here pleasant,"she threatened.

"If you do something to me then Fang wont forgive you. Really think about it. Look were Dylan is, Fang put him there and he'll be there for 10 or so _years!_ What do you think he'd do to you if you mess with me?"I shot back.

She growled,"Dont threaten me! Your just saying this to scare me! Well guess what, I'm not scared of a bitch like you. Your nothing compared to me!"

I grabbed her by the collar and slammed her against the wall."Lissa I know you think Fang likes you but he doesn't."

"I don't? Very good Max,"Fangs voice appeared behind us.

"Fang your secretary attacked me! You need to report this!"Lissa pretended to cry.

"BITCH!"I shouted. She was playing with me like a cat and mouse.

"Lissa would you believe me if I said I was here the whole time?"he asked. Realization dawned on her. She pushed my hand away and flipped her hair.

"I'll be seeing you later Max. And dont you forget about me Fang,"she said seductively.

He didn't say anything until she left.

"Max will you ever learn? When I tell you to stay away from someone I mean their friends too,"he walked away.

'How the hell would I know her and Dylan were friends?'I thought.

~~~One week later~~~

Dylan had been in jail for 3 weeks when, somehow, he broke out. Fang had heard this and taken up the job of my body guard. Then Lissa started spreading rumors about me.

'Max is a skank this' or 'Max said that' or 'Did you hear what Max did?' It got really annoying. Fang, also, took it into his own hands to get rid of these rumors. They were gone within 2 weeks. Though that didn't help my problem of Dylan's escape.

Ella kept telling me it was 'the power of love!' bullshit but hell he could like me. Plus that kiss he gave me made me think. I think... I think I have a crush on my boss!

No no no that can't be right. Can it? I've only known him for 3 months but it feels so right. Like we were meant for each other or something. This could be a high school girl crush. That's it! I was just acting like a high school girl with a cute boy! I'll get over him in no time!

Well that's what I convinced myself. But deep down I knew that this was more than a high school crush. I felt safety, passion, kindness, and protection from him. He might be the one. But I'll be damned to tell that to anyone else. Especially him. He can never know.

As you can see there is a problem to that. How am I supposed to work for him and not let something slip? Well dont talk that often of course! Its the easiest thing ever! Just need to keep low and hope this passes. Hope.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since I discovered I fell for my boss. And I think he KNEW! It was like he was taunting me! He would give me little smiles and winks. Well he winked once. May be, it might just be my paranoia. Why cant my life just be normal.

The office door was suddenly through open. Iggy was standing there panting.

"T-Turn o-on cha-anal 4,"he panted.

Fang turned and put on the T. V. The prison was in the back round. What was going on?

"Turn it up,"I commanded.

"It seems there has been a prison brake. A man named Dylan Summers had stunned out of his room and got out. Police are looking for him. Until he is found authority advise that everyone lock there doors and dont go out after 11. This is Stacy Kinder signing off,"it went back the original program.

Fang and Iggy were looking at me. What could I say? What could THEY say? Truth is there's nothing we can say. The man who tried to rape me is out, but we knew that already. And he'll probably come after me first. I'm the one who got him arrested.

"Max? What are you going to do?"Iggy looked at me.

I paused, what could I do? I mean Fangs already taking care of me."I'm going to go on like normal. I'm not going to let him control me. This is my life and if he comes at me he'll meet the real Maximum Ride."

Iggy smiled and shook his head,"That's the Max I know."

Fang opened his draw and placed something on the desk. He had a fucking gun! We froze. What was he going to do?

"Take this."

"What? No! I can't carry that thing around with me!"I yelled."Where did you even get it!"And where did he keep it?

"Dammit Max! Just take the damn gun! You can't always protect yourself, let me protect you,"Fang pleaded. Iggy had inched towards the door as Fang spoke. He had his own problems and didn't want to get in our love affair.

"Fang I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want anyone hurt because of me. Iggy, as of this minute Ella is staying at your place. Please tell her and get her out of the house,"Iggy nodded and left.

"No I'm going with you, even if you hate me. I'm now your body guard,"I sighed, he was going to do this with for without my permission. Hell he already was.

"Fine, but if there's any sign of trouble the please get out of there,"he didn't do anything. I guess he promised. Or not.

"Let's go I have shopping to do,"it was true. I had to buy pads and tooth past and chocolate. Yes I have cravings like you. Just, chocolate is my favorite.

He nodded and put the gun in his pocket. We went to Wal Mart and picked up all the thing I needed. I heard more then enough whispers saying we were a great couple. They couldn't be more wrong. He was just my body guard/boss/imaginary boyfriend.

Suddenly I felt someone's eye on me. Was it Fang? Was it Dylan? I don't know but it made me feel uneasy.

I grabbed Fangs arm,"Lets get out of here." Fang got the keys out of his pocket and we left. The uneasy feeling followed me all the way home. Then it hit me. The uneasy feeling WAS following me!

"Fang he's following us!"I gasped. Fang looked at me surprised but took the wrong way home on purpose. A black corvette turned with us. What could we do? Keep driving for go to the police? Well he decided for us. He shot our back tire.


	9. Chapter 9

Our tire popped making me yelp and Fang veer off the road. The air bags puffed up pushing us back. The air was rushed out of me. Finally after a minute they deflated and I was rudely ripped from the car. Before I could do anything I was thrown on the ground.

Finally, regaining my senses, I looked up at the person whom had attacked me. Dylan's dark eyes seemed to look right through me and as he watched me. Fear shot through me as he seemed to have dark thoughts.

"Well well well Max who would think you'd be here with Fang?"he grabbed my face making me look at him. I smacked his hand away.

"Dont touch me!"he frowned and back-handed me. I gasped and help my face.

"You need to learn you place bitch,"he grabbed my hair pulling me to my feet.

"Let her go Dylan,"Fangs voice made us look over. He had a gash on his head that bled in to his eye. He was holding his arm and I feared it was dislocated.

"Oh and why is that?"he sneered.

"Freeze! Your surrounded!"a man in a police uniform stood up. Dylan pulled me to him.

"If you shoot me you kill her!"he shouted. A gun shot rang out and a warm stick substance him my face. The grip on my neck and wrist diminished. I slowly turned to see him sprawled out on the ground. Crimson red blood spilled from his head. There was a blank expression on his face. Suddenly it dawned on me. He was dead.

I screamed in horror. A hand came around me and pulled me to a chest. It was Fang. I clutched shirt in my hands. At the hospital Fang explained why the police had come so fast.

"I asked a friend to follow us. He was in an ordinary car so no one could see him. His partner was with him and he shot Dylan. Are you ok?"I nodded and smiled.

Yes I was ok, physical. Mentally not so much. I had seen a man die in front of me. As long as Fang thought I was ok I was gonna play it out that way.

After the hospital we were interrogated. The police had to make sure they hadn't shot an 'innocent' man. Ha, innocent my ass. Fang, whom indeed had a dislocated shoulder, let me crash on his couch. I hadn't told Ella about the shooting because she had moved in with Iggy. I didn't want to bother her.

Fang had let me barrow a shirt and clean boxers. That night I woke screaming. I had dreamt that I was the one who was shot. Fang was at my side in an instant. Holding me and whispering that in was all ok. That's how we fell asleep.

I was curled in Fangs arms and cradled against his chest. Fang had his good arm around my waist pulling me close. I woke up first it was Saturday so I didn't have to go to work. I don't think I would have, even if it was a Monday.

I looked up feeling a heart beat. I had forgotten that I was sleeping on someone. His face seemed so relaxed. Like he had nothing to worry about. I wish I could feel the same way.

I wiggled trying to get out of his grip, which he only tightened. I sighed in defeat. I guess I was stuck like this till he woke up. Though I would never admit it I liked when he tried to make everything better. It's like he really cared, and maybe he did. I sighed and went back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up not long after falling asleep in Fang's lap. And I really had to pee! But Fangs damn grip kept getting tighter when I moved. Suddenly I got an idea.

"Fang honey I have to go to the bathroom,"I whispered not thinking it would really work. Really who would fall fo-

"Fine hurry up,"he mumbled releasing me from his grasp. Ok not what I expected. I went looking around for the bathroom. I found the pantry, the washer and dryer, and his room. I looked around noticing there were no pictures of family or friends. Did he not have any?

A white sheet of paper caught my eye. I went over and picked it up. It was someone's contact information. As I scanned the page I realized that these were papers for people who were adopted who wanted to meet their parents. Was Fang adopted?

"Max?"

"F-Fang! What are you doing up?"I hid the paper behind my back.

"Bathroom. What are you doing in-"he stopped."You found them didn't you?"

"You mean the adoption information?"he nodded."I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know I was looking of-"

"I don't care. It's not my problem. My mother gave me up and I have no real interest in contacting her. Its her loss,"he mumbled. He seemed so hurt, though he tried to hide it. I grabbed his hand.

"No, lets find her. I want to show her what she missed out on,"he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Fine,"he agreed after a moment.

Afterwards Fang and I took a short leave so we could track down his mother. As we read the file some interesting things popped up. It turned out that his mother lived about 2 hours away. So we took a road trip. She lived in a small town and had 3 kids and a husband. All the kids had black hair, but only Fang had black eyes. The others had blue or hazel.

"Are you nervous?"

"No."

"Then why are you holding my hand?"

"I am not!"

"Oh yeah?"I held up our hands. Sure enough they were locked to get her.

"W-Whatever,"he blushed looking away.

We stood there a second staring at the house. It was 2 story's high and had a little fence. The house itself looked older and the color was a light tan. There was a toy set in front of the house but the lawn was a nice luscious green.

"Ready?"a nod. We walked up to the house, and paused a second before knocking.

"Coming!"a yell was heard from inside the house. When she opened the door she froze. We looked at her. She was a mirror image of Fang. Shorter, yes, older, yes, but black hair and eyes.

"Yes may I help you?"

"?"

"Yes?"

"This is you son, Nick Martinez,"he froze, seeming to hold his breath. I held my breath too. Not knowing what to except.

"Nick?"he nodded and she hugged him crying. We had learned, through a long talk, that she could not support Fang so she gave him away. Then she said something that enraged me.

"I'll be expecting you to move near here so we can get to know each other,"I stood slapping her.

"How dare you! You have no right to expecting things from him! We need him more than you! You left him for 23 years and you expect everything to be forgiven?! Well tough shit sister! Let's go Fang,"I grabbed him pulling him out of the house. We stopped at the car. Our hands were locked and my back was to him.

"Your not really going to leave, are you?'he chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm content right were I am, thank you though,"I smiled almost crying.


	11. Chapter 11

When me and Fang had come back from our little break it was time for Iggy and Ella's wedding. It wasn't a big wedding or a small wedding. It was a nice middle bugged wedding. No I will not bore you with the slow annoying details about what the ceremony was like. That would waste time and oxygen.

But I will tell you what some of the important stuff was. The room was a beautiful creamy white. The colors. for the dress and stuff, were regular black and white. There was cray paper hanging from the ceiling. Bundles of red roses were scattered around the room. I was the best women and Fang was, surprisingly, the best man.

I had a room next to the newly weds and let me tell you I didn't sleep well. Take note, dont every sleep in a room next to the newly weds. Fang looked the same way. Tried, worn out, sleepy, and disgusted.

"You too huh?"he nodded."Maybe we could go to a different hotel. One that doesn't have a married couple,"I joked. He smirked getting it.

"Gnaw, then we'd seem like asses,"we shared a laugh.

"Ok guys who wants to go to the beach?"Ella popped up between us making me jump.

"Why?"

"Because it's not far from here and I want to see the ocean. Please!"she begged.

Sigh,"fine."

"Yes! You wont regret this I promise!"she ran to get her bathing suit. I sighed.

"Come on let's get our suits on,"we left to do so.

I was standing in my room with my suit half on and for the life of me could not tie the strings. Why was this so damn hard! I grabbed the stings and went to El's room.

I knocked softly,"Hey you in there?"nothing."Hey I need you!"nothing."FIRE!"nothing. I sighed, this was hopeless. But there were odd noises coming from the room. So I went to Fangs room and knocked.

He answered immediately."Ye- Max what are you doing here?"

"I-I need your help,"I blushed.

"Yeah?"

"Could you tie this for me?"I turned and he grabbed the strings.

"Why didn't you just knot it?"

"Afraid it wont come undone,"he double tied it.

"There, ready?"I nodded going to wait for Ella in the lobby. Thank god I decided to wear clothes on top of this. The men were already staring at me as it was. I just didn't want anymore unwanted attention.

Fang seemed to have moved closer. Not that I hated it. Yes I finally gave up. I was helplessly in love with my boss. Ella and Iggy came down 30 minutes later. Dont even ask.

The drive was only 2 hours. Not as long as I would have thought but hell the open air and cool breeze could be 9 hours away and I'd be there. Yes I love beaches. The smell of salt and the sound of seagulls made me smile. This had to be the best day of my life. Well except for being single. That sucks. I snuck a glance at Fang. He seemed distant.

"Hey you ok?"

He sighed,"Yeah fine."

~~~Fang POV~~~

I looked out the window again. There were so many couples here! I wish I could live like that, but sadly all I have is a stalker. I looked at Max. Her caramel hair flowed with the breeze of her open window and her chocolate eyes shined. Why did she like it here? It was just a bunch of sand, crabs, and salt water. And a reminder that were single.

I noticed our hand were close together. If she moved a little to the left then they could touch. I turned back to my window. Why was the only girl I like so untouchable? She's so close yet so fucking far!

Iggy grabbed Ella's hand and kissed it. Envy shot through me. Why couldn't me and Max have that? I growled silently in frustration. Even if Max only thought of me as a friend I would protect her. Then maybe one day I could tell her my feelings.

Iggy parked not to far from the beach and we started walking. It was about 10 minutes away but it was worth it. The men kept staring at Max and would either be hit by their girlfriends or shot a dirty look from me. Soon enough they learned to back off.

We finally arrived and got ready. Max had on a white 2 peace with purple flowers. Iggy had green and blue designs. Ella had a white and red 2 peace. And I had black.

We played in the water for a few hours before getting split up with Iggy and Ella. When we went to the car, in hopes that they were waiting for us, we found out why. They had left.

"SHIT!"Max swore turning me on. I looked down to see a credit card.

"Hey, look,"I called her over to show her the card. It was Iggy's. She grinned evilly.

"I think we deserve a nice place to eat and sleep don't you?"I smirked.

"Agreed,"we went all over town buying little trinkets and clothes. Finally we found a hotel. Hopefully they had good food. In the hotel it was nice and comfortable. But only had one bed.

We decided to share it because god know what happened on the couch. Later that night I took her to sweet frog. She loved the place. Then we went back to the hotel. I was surprised to see little beer bottles but Max and me drank like there was no tomorrow. Max was on her 13th bottle while I was on my 7th.

Max suddenly startled me kissing me deeply. I kissed back with everything I had. She pulled away and laid her head on my chest.

"I love you Fang,"she whispered.

"Max,"I breathed looking at her face, but she was already asleep. Was she telling the truth? I thought as I too drifted to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up confused. What happened last night? I remember drinking but the rest was- FUCK! I kissed Fang last night! Why, why did I do that? I turned to my side only to see Fang sound asleep beside me. True I have seen him asleep before but he still looked so cute. I gently rubbed his cheek. There was so much I didn't know about this man. Again and again he saved me and I didn't know why.

Fang mumbled something and pulled me close. I was stunned to say the least. Suddenly I remembered that Ella and Iggy had left us. I wiggled out of his arms and went to the door. Opening it quietly and then going to the front office. There was a dark skinned man sitting reading a book. He had Black hair and brown eyes.

"Um hello could I use your phone? My sister left me and a friend here and I need to call and tell her where I am,"he looked at me smiled and opened the door into the office.

"Here you have dial 9 first. Just come out when your done,"he smiled once more and left me alone.

I dialed the # and waited. It rang 3 times before a sleepy Ella answered.

"Hello?"

"Ella if you keep staying up all night then you'll have a baby before you know it. And you fucking LEFT me! What did you think I wouldn't notice? You stupid ass come get me! And Fang,"I yelled.

She took a second to realise whats I was yelling then she said,"I thought you were doing something."

I blushed,"I wasnt doing anything! We were looking for you stupid. Just come and get us!" I hung up. I walked back to the front room and thanked the man and left.

"Fang are you here?"I walked back into the room. He was sitting up in the bed rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Max,"he stood and walked over to me. He patted my sholder."Come on let's go get breakfast. I saw a McDonald's up the street,"he got his shoes on.

"Ok let's go,"we walked out. Everyone stared at us as we walked and I blushed. They probably think were going out. Well I wouldn't blame them. We walked in and ordered 2 breakfast sandwiches. As we ate we talked about news and weather and natural disasters. Then suddenly he stopped talking. He kept staring at me.

"Fang what-"his hand gently touched my face and whipped something off.

"You had crumbs on your face,"he responded to my unfinished question. I blushed. This was defiantly not something a boss did.

When we walked out there were whispers and points. Fang didn't seem to mind but he was half asleep. As we walked back to the hotel my mind started to wonder. How did Fang feel about me? I decided to ask once we got to the hotel.

Once we were in he turned on the T.V. Law and Order: Special Victums Unit came on so we watched it. Suddenly gaining my courage I spoke.

"Fang, what do you think of me?"he looked at me.

"Why?

"I just want to know,"I responded.

"You're a wonderful person, nice, kind, sweet, and Max I-"knock knock! I almost screamed in frustration but got up and opened the door.

"Hel-"

"Max! We found you!"Ellas voice surprised me. I had called her 6 hours ago! Where the hell was she?!

"Took you long enough!"I spat trying to forget about Fang.

"Iggy,"Fang spoke,"I need to talk to you." Iggy smiled and followed him as El pulled me away.

~~~Fang POV~~~

"Yeah Fang what is it?"

"I almost told Max I liked her,"I sat on the bed we shared.

"Dude how'd she take it? She liked you b-"

"No you guys interrupted us,"he looked down, mentally cursing himself."Its probably for the best any-"

"What are you talking about? 'For the best' my ass! Max has a total fucking crush on you and I'm tired of watching you to make kissy faces at each other all day,"he grumbled.

I sighed, maybe he was right. I'll tell Max when I get her in my office alone, I vowed. Hopefully.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two weeks since the hotel and for some reason Fang kept trying to get me alone. Not to fire me of anything, I hope, but to ask me something I think. When I decided to finally go to his office I saw him kissing Lissa.

"What the hell!"I screamed and ran out.

"Max wait!"he yelled.

I know we weren't dating but that didn't stop the hurt. I ran to he train station to get away. Yes I still ride the train. This was the place where I first met Fang. That thought just hurt even more. Did he do that on purpose? Kiss Lissa in front of me?

The train pulled up and I went in sorrowfully. I looked around and sat in a random chair. Just as the doors were closing I heard Fangs voice.

"Max wait! It's not what it looks like! Wait! Max!"he yelled. I turned away from him just as the door closed separating us. He banged on the glass yelling my name, but I tuned him out.

I just sat there and waited to get home when an older women came next to me."You seem to be troubled. Is there something wrong?"she asked.

"Well,"I started,"there's this guy and I really like him. I'm not sure if he like me though. I just found him kissing his girl and when I left he came after me and I'm not sure why. I though he liked her but I'm not sure any more,"I sighed.

"It seems like he does care for you. There was this time, before I met my husband, and I was in love. He was a nice boy and he was very handsome. One day when I went to his house he was kissing my best friend, Rose Goodwin. When I saw them I was heart broken. I locked myself in my room for days. Not letting anyone in or out. The boy knocked on my window and came in. I was furious with him and he tried to explain. She had tripped apparently and they appeared to be kissing. I didn't know if I could trust him but I gave him another chance,"she smiled lost in thought.

"So, who did you marry?"I asked.

"That boy. We've been married for 67 years,"I looked down and thought for a second. Should I give Fang another chance? Confliction made me think of all the possibility's.

"Thank you I'll take your advice and give him another chance,"the women smiled and got off at her stop. I sighed and went to my house. I would go see Fang in the morning. Maybe then everything would be cleared up and I could either move on or give him a second chance.

When I come home Ella was there talking to Iggy on the phone.

"Oh yeah I saw that last night I-"she looked up at me."Your home early."

"Easy day,"I lied.

"Fang called a while ago he wants to see you later,"I sighed.

"I'll see him tomorrow,"I replied.

"Ok, also I'm crashing here for tonight. Iggy had to go see his parents so I'm lonely,"she called after me

"Fine!"I called back. I didn't want to be alone any way. I quickly got changed and went to bed. I laid there waiting for something, anything, to happen. I couldn't sleep hoping this was all a dream that I would wake from. But this was no dream. And there was no happy ending in this dream.

I sighed it had been a bad day and it didn't seem to be getting better. Chuckling I realized I had said that when I first met Fang. And I had fallen in love with him. I guess that was a good thing.

By morning I felt better enough to face Fang. I changed and went to get the paper. When I stepped outside there was an 'oogf' and something heavy hit the door. I pushed harder making it fall and hit the ground. I looked around the door to see Fang rubbing his face. Witch he had hit on the concrete.

He turned to look at me,"Max!"

I quickly jumped in the house and slammed the door. I wanted to deal with Fang but not now!


	14. Chapter 14

I had locked myself in my house because Fang was outside. I wanted to talk to him but every time I looked at him I saw him kissing Lissa. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!"I yelled.

"Max its me have you seen Fang?"Iggy's voice rang out from behind the door. I stood and flung open the door. Sure enough Iggy was standing there alone. Had I imagined him there? But then why did it feel so real?

"Max, Fang disappeared yesterday have you seen him? He's not usually like this,"Iggy's voice was laced with worry. They must be really good friends for him to worry like this.

"I thought I-"I 'eeped' when I was grabbed and dragged back into the house. I was spun so I wasn't facing the door and the person slammed and locked it. I turned around ready to yell at the person who did that only to find a very angry Fang.

"F-Fang! Wait, how the fuck did you get in my house!"I screamed.

"Window,"he practically growled. I froze, he had never taken that tone with me before."It's not very nice to through people off you porch and lock them out."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't see you and I-I-"

"That doesn't mean anything. I don't care about that,"he suddenly pulled me to him."Max I'm so sorry,"he whispered his voice more gentle.

"For-for what?"I whispered. It was hard to talk when the man you love is pressing you against him.

"Its not what it looked like. I would never hurt you,"he held me tighter.

"I-I don't understand,"I was super confused.

"Goddamn it Max! You know what I mean! Lissa,"he clarified.

Tears stung my eyes but I would not cry! Not now."So what if you ki-"

"No! She kissed me! Get it through your head you ditz!"he yelled.

I growled at him,"Dont call me a ditz! If you had just explained the whole thing I wouldn't have run away!"

"Who was the one who stormed out and didn't listen to their name being called?"he back fired. I blushed knowing it was true.

"I'm sorry I should have listened,"he pulled me into a passionate kiss. I was surprised but kissed back with equal passion. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He carried me up to my room, God knows how he knew it was mine, and laid me on the bed.

~~~Lemon spin!~~~

(I'm not writing it)

Fang and I laid panting on the bed. That was the best thing I've ever experienced! I pressed myself against his side.

"I love you,"he looked at me and smiled.

"I love you too, my Max,"he gently caressed my cheek with his index finger.

"Were getting married, right?"I looked at him. I didn't want to make him do anything he didn't want to I was just asking.

"I don't know,"he turned away. I could tell he was blushing. I got up unsteady on my feet and went down stairs for a drink. I had to hold the banister so I didn't fall because of my wobbly legs. When I opened the fridge I noticed a little box. Was this some other stupid thing Ella was doing? She had started trying to get pregnant and was using odd methods.

I got some orange juice in a glass and was drinking when curiosity got the better of me. I opened the velvety box to find a silver engagement ring. I gasped dropping my glass and running up stairs. Fang was looking out the window lost in thought. That was until I jumped on him.

"Max?!"he yelped stunned.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!"I screamed. Fang pulled me into his lap and gently stroked my hair."Good. I would have been mad it you said no."

I giggled."Good thing I said yes then huh?"I joked. He leaned down to kiss me one last time. Maybe this day wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Where'd that ring come from?"


End file.
